1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an improved sitz bath basin being adapted for the more efficient filling of liquids and emptying of contents for the treatment and healing of hemorrhoids and other conditions. More specifically, the present invention includes a manually controlled water conduction system allowing for water or other liquid to fill the basin from a specified source, a manually operated flapper valve allowing for more efficient emptying of sitz bath contents, and a swing check valve system allowing the water from a toilet flush to clean out the contents of the basin.
2. Background of the Invention
The sitz bath basin is a common apparatus used by people who suffer from hemorrhoids and other conditions, and whom often have pain and difficulty in voiding their bowels. While a high fiber diet and plenty of water help, they are often not enough. One possible solution is to sit in a sitz bath filled with warm water, wherein the water will lubricate the fecal material and make it easier to have a bowel movement.
The most common form of the sitz bath consists of a simple basin capable of fitting on the rim of a toilet bowl. Current methods require liquid to be manually poured into the sitz bath basin. Likewise, the contents of the basin must be subsequently emptied by physically lifting the entire sitz bath basin and disposing of the contents in an appropriate fashion, often by pouring the contents into the toilet. This can not only require significant bodily strain, as the filled basin can be heavy, but it can also result in an unsanitary mess due to accidental spillage of the basin contents. As a result, current methods of filling and emptying sitz baths are time-consuming, physically strenuous, and unsanitary.
There thus exists a great need to provide a sitz bath basin capable of clean and efficient filling and emptying of its contents.